iWill Get Her Back
by PurpleFlower17
Summary: Ten days. Ten days before Sam get's married. Ten days before Freddie can stop the wedding. With the help of Gibby, Brad, and Spencer, will Freddie get to the wedding in time to change Sam's mind?
1. iPrologue

**A/N; I know I shouldn't be starting another story with iChoir still needing to be finished but I couldn't help myself(: I hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly.**

"I can't believe they're still airing Girly Cow after so many years." Freddie said in disbelief. Carly and Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch in Spencer's apartment like old times.

"I know… I can't believe we're twenty and we still watch it." They looked at each other and both laughed. It's been two years since high school ended_._ Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to Seattle University together, not wanting to leave Seattle.

"Hey people."

Sam came through the door with a strange look on her face. It seemed like she was hiding something of some sort. She came over and turned off the TV. She faced Carly and Freddie and closed her eyes.

"What's up Sam?" Carly asked concerned.

Sam took a huge breath and opened her eyes. She threw her arms out and simply said, "I'm getting married."

If Sam didn't see Carly or Freddie blink, she would have thought that they froze.

"What?" Freddie finally said.  
"Jonah proposed. I'm getting married." Sam said again.

Finally Carly got up and hugged her best friend, "Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Sam patted the brunettes back and laughed, "Thanks Carls."

"This is so exciting!" Carly squealed.

"And it's gonna be more exciting that you're my maid of honor." Sam smiled. Carly's brown eyes went huge and she jumped up and down.

"Oh my God this is great! Thank you Sam!" Freddie was still on the couch in utter shock.

"You're… you're getting _married_?" He mumbled in disbelief. Carly stopped hoping up and down and the two girls looked at the brunette boy on the couch.

"Did I stutter Benson?" Sam laughed a little, slightly confused by his attitude towards the news. Freddie got up from the couch, "You can't get married!" He yelled face to face with the blonde.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "What did you say nub? You're not my mom nor can tell me what to do."

Freddie shook his head, "You're only twenty years old! You still have your life ahead of you!"

"Oh cut that chiz," Sam walked over to the kitchen area, "I can do what I want."

Freddie followed the girl and grabbed her arm and made her look at him, "Sam!"

"What!" Sam glared.

"You can't get married this young! What are you… you're not… you're not pregnant… are you?" Freddie asked warily. He felt like he was gonna puke.

Sam screeched, "Of course not! Jonah loves me, I love him, he proposed I said yes. Done deal."

"But Sam-"

"Not but's Fredwad." Sam said bringing back the old high school nick names. She shook his hand off her arm.

"Sam you shouldn't be doing this!" Freddie argued not backing down from this.

"Well I am. So get used to it."

Freddie pure of anger yelled at the girl, "You're making a huge mistake!"

"You just can't accept the fact that I can settle down!"

"No, you just can't throw your freedom away like this!"

"Get off my case!"

"When's the wedding?" Freddie asked. He was steaming but trying to control his emotions. Maybe it won't be for a year or two. Maybe there will be time for Sam to realize she's making a huge mistake.

Freddie heard Carly gasp. He completely missed what Sam said.

"What did you say?"

"I said, in ten days…"

"T-Ten days? Ten day!" Freddie angrily brushed his fingers through his hair. "Sam you have totally gone insane!"

"It's not like I have gone and eloped!"

"You might as well have!"

"What's up your butt Freddie!"

Freddie walked away from Sam and set his arms on the kitchen table. He took a deep breath.

"Why so soon, Sam?" Carly asked softly.

Sam with no emotion still staring at the back of Freddie replied, "Jonah's going on this huge business trip to Japan. So he wanted the wedding be before then. I tried to reason but in the end it seemed like the best choice."

Freddie shook his head still staring at the design on the table.

"It's gonna be in New York," Sam carried on, "It's gonna be at the Niagara Falls."

It was dead silent.

Carly tried to lighten the mood, "That'll be beautiful Sam."

"Jonah's offering to pay everyone's plane ticket."

Freddie got up and faced Sam finally, "Well you don't have to worry about mine."

Sam gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I'm not going to this wedding." Carly gasped and Sam's face fell. She was gonna say something but stopped. She then looked down then looked back up,

"Fine." The girl said, "Your loss." And with that she walked over to the door and left. Freddie sat down on one of the red stools and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Carly walked over, "Freddie-"

"Don't even try Carls. You know she's making a huge mistake." Carly sat down next to him.

"I know but Freddie we're her friends. We need to support her."

Freddie looked over, "But Carly-"

"Freddie, you really upset her."

"Does it matter if I'm there or not?"

Carly groaned, "You're one of her best friends Freddie."

"It's just too soon."

"I know," Carly sighed, "I know. But it's her decision. If she wants to get married, let her get married."

"I'm not going to the wedding." Freddie said firmly. Carly nodded her head, "I can't stop you. But why are you so upset with this?"

Freddie shook his head, "I never liked Jonah. From the start when he used her to get to you. I can't trust him."

Carly understood, "I'm gonna go find Sam. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

…

"I'll be back in thirteen days. We're talking a plane there and back. There's money on the stove and you can call me if you need anything." Carly paced around the apartment with her luggage. Brad, Gibby, Freddie, and Spencer all sat at the dinner table staring down.

Carly stopped next to Spencer, "Are you sure you can't come and just skip the art show? Sam's really sad that you can't make it." Spencer nodded, "Sorry kiddo. Tell Sam that I send my best wishes but I can't not make it to this art show. Huge reporters will be there."

Carly sighed but nodded her head. She looked at Freddie who was staring intensely at the table. She shook her head, said her goodbyes, and went out the door.

…..

Hours after Carly left, the four boys sat there in silence before Spencer spoke up, "Should I cook up some spaghetti tacos?"

"I still love her."

"The tacos?" Gibby asked confused.

"What? No." Freddie shook his head, "Sam."

Brad shockingly spoke up, "What?"

Freddie took a deep breath, "I never got over our break up. The day… the day she came back from the meat market I was gonna tell her my feelings."

"The day before graduation?" Brad said amazed.

"Same day she came back saying she bumped into Jonah and had a date with him." Freddie nodded.

Gibby did a whistle, "Low blow."

"And now," Freddie put up his arms in defeat, "she's marrying the guy. It's too late now."

Silence filled the apartment. Then Spencer got up, "Maybe not."

"Wait what?" Freddie asked.

"Are we gonna get the spaghetti tacos?" Gibby sighed.

"Maybe if we catch Sam in time you can tell her your feelings and stop the wedding. Stop her from marrying Jonah."

Brad shook his head, "The plane left hours ago."

"Because my stomach is asking for some tacos." Gibby said.

"So? They said the wedding is in New York. We can get in a car and drive there before the wedding!" Spencer jumped up and down.

"It's all the way across the country Spence!" Freddie shook his head.

"What's stopping us? We can get there in time!"

"What about your art show?"

"What about the tacos?"

Spencer got up from the table and raced up stairs then back down with a duffle bag filling it with random stuff, "There's no art show. I lied because I personally can't stand Jonah. He's a bad kid for Sam. So I rather not see my almost little sister marry a guy like him."

"So we're really gonna do this?" Brad got up.

"Stop the wedding?" Freddie perked up.

Spencer nodded, "We can get there in time if we pack up and don't have that many stops. Come on! It'll be an adventure!"

"Will we get tacos on the way?" Gibby's face lighten.

All the guys centered around the coffee table.

"So we're all in? We're all gonna go drive across the country in ten days to stop Sam's wedding?" Freddie asked looking around at the guys. They all nodded their heads.

Freddie smiled, "Let's hit the road then."


	2. iHit The Road

**A/N- Second chapter is here! I really like this story. For the first time ever, I have a layout for a story. In my layout it says that there will be a total of eleven chapters and possible one or two more. Anyways, please review! **

**Reviews help me update faster ;)**

Spencer grabbed the money Carly left for them on the stove and Freddie came back from across the hallway with a blue duffle bag.

"I'm can't believe we're actually gonna do this." The boy smiled. Spencer looked over and chuckled, "People do stupid things for love."

Spencer then looked across the hallway, "Where's your mom? Won't she go crazy on you for driving across the country without her? Even though you are twenty now…"

Freddie shook his head, "She's at a convention for protective parents with children over the age eighteen."

Soon Gibby and Brad came back with their stuff and they were all ready to go. The four boys got everything they needed and so headed out to Brad's small blue ford car. It had a girlish look to it like a slug-bug look to it but more flatten out as a car. Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie stood back and looked at the car.

Brad hoping in the front seat looked at them, "What? My mom got it for me. It's one of the safest car's on the streets."

"Yeah… and also the most likely to get beat up for." Spencer laughed. Freddie smirked and Gibby fist pounded the immature thirty year old.

"Just get in why don't you?" Brad said annoyed. Freddie got in the passenger side as Spencer and Gibby took the back. Brad looked over at Freddie and smiled, "Ready to go get the girl?"

Freddie nodded, "Oh yeah."

…

"I really need to go." Gibby said.

"No."

"But Freddie!"

"Gibby we've been on the road for ten minutes!"

"But I really need to take a wazz!"

"You should have gone before we left!" Freddie said getting more frustrated by the second.

"My bladder is gonna explode!"

"Look Freddie maybe we should just pull into a gas station." Brad tried to reason.

"No! We'll never get there if we stop every five minutes!"

Gibby pleaded, "Please Freddie! I don't think Tasha will ever want to be with bladderless man!"

"FINE! WE WILL GO TO A GAS STATION!"

Brad soon pulled into a _Get 'n Go_ and Gibby raced out of the car faster than anyone has ever seen him go.

"Wow… I never seen a Gibby run so fast." Spencer commented while getting out of the car.

"I know." Brad agreed while putting gas in the car.

"I'm gonna go pick up some snacks." Spencer said before walking into the red and white station.

"I'm gonna go pick up a map." Freddie added. The twenty year old brunette walked in and went to the cash register. A forty something year old man with the name tag 'Burt' was smiling at him. He had thin gray hair and dark green eyes.

"What can I do for yeah, sonny?" The nice old man asked.

"Do you perhaps have any maps?"

The old man handed Freddie a map, "Free of charge." He smiled. Freddie thanked the man and walked over to the doors and leaned on the wall.

"Freddie! Look!" Freddie looked over to see Spencer with about fifty different snacks in his arms, "They have chocolate flavored pickles! That's so cool!"

"Chocolate flavored _pickles_?" Freddie said disgusted. The boy watched Spencer excitedly pay the old man and race out to the car. Soon after Gibby walked out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

"Gibbbbeehh." The boy then walked out of the store and to the car also.

Freddie shook his head, "I couldn't have chosen the worse group." But smiled afterwards. He then averted his attention back to the map that he was holding in his hands.

_We would have to pass Montana, North Dakota, and then Minnesota-_

"Excuse me?" Freddie looked away from the map to find a girl who looked no older than ten years old. She had strawberry blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with pretty round hazel eyes and a wide white smile.

Freddie crouched down on his knee to get eye leveled, "What can I do for you?"

"You're Freddie Benson right? From iCarly?"

Freddie smiled, though they stopped doing that after graduation it was nice knowing people still remembered their show.

"Why yes I am."

"I use to watch it every single day with my big sister Jenna! We never missed one episode- EVER. I always loved Sam and Jenna always was a fan of Carly, though we both really were team Seddie of course! Even though my icky cousin Jules was a Creddie fan but no one liked her anyways so I guess it doesn't even matter, but it's so-so-so cool to see one of the main cast members in person! I always wanted to meet you guys and one time I tried at webicon one year but then a chair was thrown and all these nerds started to fight so my sister pulled me out and I was really upset but I was still ecstatic to see you guys in person! Oh and hi my name is Jessica."

Freddie's face looked totally blank. For a small girl, she could really talk fast and had a big voice. Freddie though shook his head and smiled, "Jessica's a pretty name."

"Thanks so-so-so much! Oh my gosh my sister Jenna won't believe that I actually met you! She is gonna be so-so-so jealous and-"

Freddie interrupted Jessica before she started to rant again, "That's so cool you are a fan of us. Do you want a picture?"

Jessica shook her head which made her ponytail swish back and forth, "Oh no-no-no. That's fine. I don't have anything with me. But may I ask one question?"

"Sure." Freddie was preparing himself for another rant. Even though he knew he was on a time schedule, he didn't want to seem like a bad guy being rude to a young iCarly fan.

"Where's Carly and Sam?" The little girl looked around the store to see if she missed them.

Surprised by the simple question Freddie answered, "They're in New York."

Jessica's eyes went wide, "Why!? That's so-so-so far away!"

Freddie chuckled, "Yeah…" His smile soon dropped though, "They're down there because Sam's getting married."

Jessica gasped, "No way! How come you're not there? I mean, shouldn't the groom be down there also-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jessica. I'm-I'm not marrying Sam." Freddie put up his hands.

The little girl cocked her head in confusion, "What? Aren't you two dating though?"

Freddie shook his head, _how do people know this…._ but then remembers when he kissed Sam on live-web casting. He shook his head again erasing the memory.

"No… she's marrying Jonah." Freddie can't believe he's explaining all of this to a random ten year old, but strangely he feels so comfortable talking to Jessica.

"Jonah… JONAH? Not the wedgie bounce Jonah!" Jessica screeches. Freddie winced at how high the screech was. Freddie then heard a honk and looked out the clear doors to see Brad waving him over signaling it's time to leave. Freddie put up his pointer finger telling him to hold on.

"Yeah… sadly that Jonah." The brunette faced his attention back to the girl.

Jessica shook her head staring down at the floor. She then perked her head up and poked Freddie in the shoulder. The boy actually winced at how strong the little girl was.

"You sir," Jessica said firmly, "need to stop this wedding and win her back."

Surprised by what he was just told, Freddie just nodded his head, "That's what I'm gonna try to do."

The ten year old shook her head, "No-no-no, you have to promise me that no matter what, you'll win her back. No matter _what._"

Freddie put out his pinky, "I pinky promise." The little girl smiled and locked her little pinky with Freddie's.

"Jessica sweetie we have to go!" A middle aged version of Jessica said getting a pack of ice from one of the freezers.

"Hold on mom!" Jessica yelled out. The girl faced her attention back to Freddie, she then went in her pocket and handed Freddie a purple plastic ring, "Here. Take this for good luck."

Freddie rolled the ring between his fingers and smiled saying "Thanks."

Before leaving Jessica gave Freddie a hug then raced off to be with her mom.

Freddie got up from crouching and turned to the doors. He walked outside to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Cheese and rice Freddie! What were you doing in there, wrestling a bull?" Gibby asked in a kind of serious tone. Brad started the car and pulled up to the drive in on the gas station.

Spencer from the back poked his head up and asked, "Do you really want to do this Fredo?"

Freddie stared down at the ring in his hand and twirled it between his fingers.

"Absolutely."

And with that, Brad signaled right before pulling out to Freddie's destination.


	3. iHave Flashbacks

"_Hit me baby one more time!_" Spencer who was now driving sang a high pitch verse of Brittney Spear's song Baby One More Time.

Brad who was in the passenger seat was doing weird dance moves practically falling out of the seat, "_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know?" _The good-looking boy gave an intense look.

Gibby was doing the robot and adding effect by empathizing some words. While the three boys were doing that Freddie was blankly staring at them.

"Come on Fredo! Join in!" Spencer yelled over the music. At first Freddie shook his head but then he chuckled and quickly joined in "_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me_ _now, don't you know I still believe? That you will be here and give me a sign!"_

Then all at the same time, the four boys sang the next line at the top of their lungs, "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

When the song was finally over the guys sat there laughing and having a good time. Then Spencer turned serious and looked at everyone in the car, "This stays in the car, got it?" They all immediately agreed.

After a couple of minutes of silence Brad bursted out laughing. The guys looked at him weirdly.

"Who tickled the cat, Brad?" Gibby asked from the back. Freddie gave Gibby a confused look by his metaphor but turned his attention back to Brad.

"I was just thinking what if I never signed up for the intern job, yeah know? Like, where would I be now today?"

"Making fudge with your grandma talking about bingo." Spencer said.

Brad nodded his head in agreement, "Exactly. I'm just really glad I met all of you… even though you did at first choose Cort instead of me." Brad gave Freddie a dark glare.

Freddie put up his hands, "Hey now, I wanted you! It was Sam and Carly who wanted that hobnocker!"

Spencer gasped, "Freddie! Language!"

"What does a hobnocker mean?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah I guess… but remember that incident where you all thought Sam was in love with me?" Brad commented.

A smile crept up on Freddie, "But really she was with me."

"While you were all having your teenage angst I was in the sensory stimulus chamber for hours getting sprayed with questionable stuff and blared horrible music!" Spencer yelled.

"What's a hobnocker?" Gibby asked again.

"You did put her in a mental hospital." Brad turned around in his seat to face Freddie.

"That's not my fault! She was being over dramatic about it." Freddie still had a smile on his face.

"Help us with our science project they said. It'll be fun they said." Spencer mumbled to himself.

"Is a hobnocker like a fruit? Like, the cousin of a mango?"

"In all it worked out though, I mean kissing her on live webcasting was probably the manliest thing you ever have done." Brad laughed.

"I snuck out one time!" Freddie said insulted.

"Until you saw a hobo and ran back in!"

Freddie crossed his arms, "I still snuck out…"

"No offense Freddie but after everything, the fights, arguments, breaking up, pear store, the restraint thing, why do you want her back?" Spencer asked after forgetting about the lock-in.

Freddie was quiet at first then looked away from everyone, "The fights, the N.E.R.D camp incident, the ham in my pants thing, the Gibby love song, sharing our 'I love you' moment, everything, it was the most happiest I ever been."

Everyone was silent.

Freddie looked up and realized how if he can't stop this wedding, how will he move on without his meat loving blonde demon?

"Oh! I get it now! A hobnocker is the brother of a strawberry!"

….

"Did you really have to fight that poor flight attendant and threat her to beat her with your butter sock?" Carly looked at her blonde best friend who was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey," Sam said with her mouth full, "she wouldn't give me a refill! I mean we're in first class seats! We should have respect!"

"You had ten refills!"

Sam looked away and mumbled, "Doesn't mean my quench of thirst won't go away…"

The two girls were almost to New York. They were about to land in about ten minutes or so. Carly though, on the whole plane ride had questions on her mind that she wanted to ask Sam but didn't know when or how.

"So…" Carly looked at her Cosmo magazine in front of her avoiding Sam's eye contact, "why-why Jonah?" The brunette spit out.

Quickly Sam responded in, "Because he's change."

Carly set down in magazine and looked at Sam in disbelief.

"He has! I mean, when we went on the date it went really well. He only got arrested five times since high school; he-he said I reminded him of a beautiful poodle-"

"Okay, okay I get it… it still amazes me how his mom married a billionaire."

"Right? When he took me to meet his family on our first anniversary and I saw their house I about peed myself. It's crazy how he works for his step-dad and co-owns about five casino's being only twenty one." Sam shook her head in disbelief.

Carly took a minute or two until she finally said it, "Now what's the real exact reason you chose Jonah. Because of the money?"

Sam snapped her head, "Of course not! I'm not like that Carls! I didn't even know until a year into our relationship!"

Carly put her hands up, "Okay-okay. I know you're not like that Sam I'm just making sure."

"Well you shouldn't even ask that sort of thing." Sam took a loud crunch of her chips.

"Then why? Because he knows how to make a murder scene look like an accident which no offense is still pretty creepy. I mean when he explained how he can to it to Freddie and I was freaked out of my mind!"

Sam nodded, "I know! How cool is that?! All you have to do is make sure the body in lined up-"

"We're not talking about that right now Sam!" Carly interrupted the blonde.

Sam sighed out of frustrated, "What do you want me to say?"

"Why Jonah!"

Sam looked out the window of the plane finally seeing the New York buildings, "Because," she said very darkly, "Jonah's abnormal. Abnormal people should be with other abnormal people."

Carly was confused by Sam's statement but thought better to just drop it.

"_Please buckle up everybody. We are about to land in New York in three minutes. Thank you again for picking Schneider's Flights and I hope to see all you lovely people again." _The pilot's voice said over the speakers. Sam buckled up as did Carly and they both sat back waiting.

"Are you sad that Freddie isn't coming?" Carly randomly asked.

Sam took a long breath but finally responded, "His lost."

She then took a viscous bite of her chips and stared out the window getting ready to land.


	4. iMeet Mark

**A/N- Sorry for being so late. Just so much drama. Gaahh, high school is tough.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for the reviews! **

"I'm so hungry," Gibby whined. The boys had only eight days to reach their destination. Brad had his head resting on the car window in the back with Freddie while Spencer was driving and Gibby complaining. It was about eight pm.

"Then eat some snacks," Spencer suggested, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"I'm so sick of snacks. I want real food," Gibby rubbed his stomach.

Freddie's head snapped up, "No way are we stopping. Just eat some chips or something."

"But Freddie!"

"No Gibby!"

"Why do you have to do a bro like that?"

"We need to get to Sam!"  
"So that day when I helped you with you rash problem was nothing?" Gibby crossed his arms looking insulted.

"That was three years ago!" Freddie whispered embarrassed.

"I had to rub the lotion everywhere!" Gibby threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! We'll go through a drive-thru," Freddie huffed.

"There won't be another drive-thru for miles," Spencer glimpsed at the blue sign driving pass it at the location miles.

"There is no way I can wait forty minutes to eat," Gibby eyed the sign as well.

"Eat some snack till then!" Freddie was on edge.

"No! My mom always told me to never eat snacks before a meal because it would mess up my digestive track."

The three boys all looked at Gibby like he was crazy.

Gibby looked at their faces and shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"It said on the sign that a diner is nearby. Let's just go to that," Brad suggested.

"That takes up too much time though!"

"Freddie, taking one hour to go in and eat won't put a dent in the schedule, come on. We're all hungry here and it would be nice to get out of this cramped car," Spencer reasoned.

Freddie took a deep breath, "You guys are killing me hear," he mumbled to himself.

"Okay fine, but only for an hour."

Spencer took the next exit out and found the diner in no time. That and besides a gas station was the only thing in sight.

The four boys walked into the retro-looking place. A bell signaling that a costumer has arrived went off when they opened the door. The place looked like it came rate out of 50's style movie with its high stools and long table up front. Only one man was there sitting at it reading a paper. Freddie wouldn't be surprised if the waiters came out rolling in skates.

"Hey boys, only four I see?" An old looking lady smiled at them from the back of the table.

Spencer nodded, "Yuppers!"

"Well take a seat and I'll get your order soon as possible," the nice old lady whose name tag said _Jasmine_ set down four menus.

Freddie sat next to the elderly man while Brad sat next to him, then Gibby, and lastly Spencer.

"Everything looks so good!" Gibby was eyeing the menu in front of him.

"I haven't seen you this excited since the new episode of Galaxy War came on were Oblangata found out Nug Nug knew where the hidden key was," Brad looked at Gibby.

"Noooo, it was when Nug Nug knew where the black powered Proton Cruiser was," Spencer commented.

"No. It was a key," Brad glared at Spencer.

"Proton Cruiser."

"Key."

"Proton Cruiser!"

"KEY!"

Freddie sighed blocking their argument out. Usually he'd love to talk about Galaxy Wars with them but then again usually he's not out taking a road trip to stop a wedding. Thinking that thought made Freddie anxious. He started to bop his knee up and down and tap his fingers on the table like crazy.

"What would you like sonny?" Jasmine asked him when she finally got to him. He looked over realizing the three boys are still arguing about the episode.

"Just water," Freddie said. He knew himself he couldn't possibly eat something and keep it down.

When Jasmine left Freddie kept staring at the round clock on the wall. He was tapping to the beat.

"Keep doing that boy and you'll have your finger come off," the man next to him leaned over and commented on all the tapping Freddie was doing.

Freddie though ignored the man.

The man looked at Freddie, "You okay there?"

"This doesn't concern you," Freddie snapped. The man's bushy white eyebrows went up and he huffed, going back to reading the newspaper. Freddie went back to tapping but slowed down then completely stopped. He took a deep breath and faced the man, "I'm sorry, I'm just… stressed."

The man set down his paper and gave Freddie a warm smile, "What's your story?"

Freddie did a short laugh, "It's pretty complicating."

"I have time," the man reached over and grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

"With all due respect, I don't even know you," Freddie smiled.

The man put out his hand, "Mark."

Freddie shook his hand, "Freddie."

"There, now we know each other, so how about you tell me about this complicated story before I rot here… which by God knows it won't take a while," Mark joked.

Freddie put his right elbow on the table and rested his head on it facing Mark, "Well, it all started with the horrible, disgusting, revolting, mean, rude blonde girl who made my life miserable every day of my life that I completely, head over heels, feel in love with…"

Freddie started at the beginning, how he use to have a crush on Carly, how they started iCarly, the taco truck, the lock-in, the mental hospital, Jonah, everything.

"Now she's getting married to the guy," Freddie finished. Mark sat there in silence the whole time only nodding every now and then.

"Wow."

"Yup," Freddie nodded.

"That's some story there boy."

"Tell me about it."

Mark grabbed his coffee and took a nice long drink. After he set it down he gave Freddie a cold hard stare before finally speaking up.

"Her name was Ally."

Freddie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

"My best friend, her name was Ally."

"Oh," Freddie said still confused.

Mark could still see the confusion on Freddie's face, "I loved her also. My gosh was she a looker. Long light brown curly waves that went down to the middle of her back, gorgeous beautiful blue-gray eyes that would think caused every storm... she was the nicest girl in town too. Volunteered everywhere, helped out her parents, just a golden-heart kinda girl." Mark explained.

Freddie looked at Mark when he was talking about her. Mark's eyes were off in the distance like he was staring at her getting lost in space.

"Our parent's were best friends, so we grew up with each other. There was a group of us. See the waitress rate there?" Mark pointed to Jasmine who was shaking her butt to the retro radio. Freddie nodded.

"Jasmine was part of that group. Her and Ally were the best girlfriends. There were two other guys with us, Hank and Jesse. We were all irrespirable."

"Did you ever tell her your feelings?"

Mark had a slight pain in his eyes but vanished when he shook his head, Freddie caught it though.

"No… no. I was just too shy. Didn't want to ruin our friendship or scared she wouldn't feel the same. Every boy in town was after that beauty, she had so many options. I thought I didn't have a chance."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know she met this boy who showed her the world. They got married, had beautiful children. We all still hanged out with each other, Ally, Jasmine, Hank, Jesse, and I. Jasmine and Hank got married actually. We all lived by each other with our separate families."

Freddie shook his head, "That must have been horrible. Watching your true love be with someone else."

"It was at first but I did meet a nice girl. Her name was May, very pretty. We got married and had a son, Jake. I was happy with them, I loved them with my whole heart," Mark smiled.

"But?"

Mark shrugged, "But I sometimes caught myself staring at Ally thinking what it would have been like if I just told her my feelings one time."

Freddie looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't. I messed up but at least you can learn from my lesson, right?"

Freddie took a sip from his water that Jasmine set down a while ago, "I hope so."

Mark looked at Freddie in the eyes when he said, "Don't live in regret. Fight for what you love."

The words echoed in Freddie's head over and over. Freddie looked at the elderly man who have just shared their stories with each other, "Thanks, Mark."

Mark responded with a warm smile.

"Fredo let's go!" Spencer yelled while walking to the diner door. Him, Gibby, and Brad were _still_ arguing about the Galaxy War episode.

Freddie nodded and took another gulp of his water.

"Thanks again Mar-" Freddie looked to see that Mark was gone. The seat was empty next to him. Freddie looked around and saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh," Freddie got up slowly.

"Thanks for coming handsome! Good luck with whatever you're doing," Jasmine smiled. Freddie gave her a smile also and started to walk to the car. Freddie stuffed his hands in his jacket and felt something in his left pocket. He stopped and pulled out a napkin with words written in pen, _Don't live in regret. _

The brunette boy was in disbelief but folded the napkin back up neatly and placed it in his jean pocket.

Freddie got in the passenger seat with Brad in the driver's seat and Spencer and Gibby in the back.

"Ready?" Brad asked.

Freddie nodded, "More than ever."

Brad started up the car and pulled out of the diner parking lot. After five minutes of silence Freddie spoke up, "By the way, it was the key."

"Ha! In your face!"


	5. iBelieve

**A/N: Yes, I am not dead. I cannot stress how sorry I truly am. I've just been out of it lately and busy. So sorry! My other story 'iChoir' will be updated very soon! Thank you for everyone who is still interested in this and that story. I love you all! **

"God, Jonah's house is literally the coolest house I have ever stayed at. I mean, have you seen his soap? It like messages your skin when you washing your hands! If Gibby was here he would die," Carly walked down the marble staircase into Jonah's kitchen. Sam was sitting there in a green robe eating a Fat Cake and drinking a Peppy Cola.

"Are… are you eating a Fat Cake and drinking a Peppy Cola for breakfast?" Carly asked disgusted when she sat next to her blonde best friend.

"Are you seriously questioning my food habits?" Sam gave her a look.

"Touché," Carly shook her head. The brunette grabbed a blueberry muffin that out of a basket on top of the kitchen counter and took a bite.

"The wedding is only a week away," Carly swallowed the pastry.

"Yup."

Carly looked at Sam who was staring intensely at the garnet top.

"Are-"

"Do you believe in true love?" Sam asked interrupting Carly. Carly was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged pulling apart her Fat Cake. Carly was staring at her but spoke up when she realized Sam wasn't going to elaborate.

"Yeah… yeah I do. I've only seen it a couple of times but when it's there, it's there." Carly looked away from her friend.

Sam poked her head up, "When have you seen it?"

Carly shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"Sam it won't matter. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Carly, just tell me."

"No Sam-"

"If you don't tell me I'll tell everyone at the wedding what the goat did to you."

Carly gasped, "You wouldn't."

Sam smirked, "Oh but I so would."

Carly glared but then soften up her eyes. She looked away when she said it, "You and Freddie."

Sam was shocked but didn't say anything. She slowly averted her eyes down to her plate that had a half-eaten Fat Cake on it.

The brunette thought Sam was going to laugh or get mad but she just quietly responded, "That's in the past, Carls. I'm marrying Jonah. I love him."

"I know… but you asked and I just figured-"

"The wedding is in seven days. I'm gonna walk down the aisle to Jonah and we will say our I Do's and start our life. It's what I need to do and want to do." Sam got up and dumped the rest of the cola in the sink and the Fat Cake in the trash. Carly knew she struck a nerve when Sam can't even finish the rest of her meal.

"I'm sorry, Sam-"

"No. Don't be. I asked you answered," Sam tried smiling. "Let's get ready for today. We have to go meet up with Jonah's parents to discuss the honeymoon plans."

Sam made a gagging effect, "They're such snobs I swear."

"Okay," Carly smiled. Sam headed up the stairs and Carly sat there for a minute on the white fancy chair.

She stared at the top of the staircase where Sam just disappeared from.

"It's just, you're in love with Freddie," Carly said aloud. The girl groaned and got up from the chair slowly making her way up the stairs.

"So we just keep going east for a couple of days," Brad instructed as he stared at the map. The four boys looked at the piece of paper while they were stopped at a stop light.

"Coolio," Spencer nodded as he stepped on the gas petal when the light turned green.

"We'll make it in time, Freddie." Brad smiled. Freddie smiled back then sat his head on the window staring at the navy sky. It was getting late and he knew they would have to stop somewhere the next day to shower because it was starting to get gross in the cramped car with four dudes.

Freddie looked over to Brad who was playing with a rubix cube.

"Brad?"

Brad looked up from the puzzle, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you go to the wedding? I mean, you and Jonah get along pretty okay and you're best friends with Sam."

Brad shrugged, "I just never really liked the kid. We never had issues or anything but we defiantly didn't have the same views on things. I just didn't really want to see Sam marry the wrong kid."

Freddie shook his head, "Geeze. How many people are against Sam and Jonah here? I thought I was the only one."

"No way, Fredo." Spencer said while driving. "I was always on team Seddie since the day Sam tripped you during fifth grade graduation and your pants fell down exposing your Barney tighty-whities."

"Dude, you had Barney tighty-whities in the fifth grade?" Brad smirked.

"My mom laid them out for me in the morning!" Freddie said offended.

Brad laughed, "I wish I got a picture of that."

"Anyways Spencer, really? Ship names? This isn't high school anymore," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't like the word _Seddie_," Spencer smiled.

"It does have a nice ring to it but still," Freddie grinned a little.

"Yeah, Sonah or Jam just doesn't right in my opinion," Gibby rolled down the window sticking his feet out.

"Ahh. This is the Gibby way," he smiled.

"I swear if we get pulled over…" Freddie said.

"Do you have your eyes on anybody, Bradster?" Spencer asked as he put his right blinker on.

Brad, now fumbling with the rubix cube, didn't look up.

"Nope."

Freddie eyed the boy, "I think you're lying to us."

Brad looked out the window, "Why are you saying that?"

"Because you're avoiding eye contact."

Brad looked over, "How about we focus on your love angst than we can talk about mine, deal?"

"Whatever," Freddie sat back. He wasn't going to give up on this though. He will get it out of Brad sooner or later.

"Wait, Gibs, why didn't you go to the wedding? You don't hate Jonah," Brad asked.

Gibby shrugged, "I didn't get invited. Besides, there's a bean festival on the same day."

** A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. **** But the next one is going to be super long so look forward to that my lovely's! iChoir will be updated hopefully this or next week! Please review and I will see you all shortly. **


End file.
